


Steadfast

by ethereousdelirious



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Bromance, Curses, Evil, Gen, Melodrama, Mild Hurt/Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, Vomiting, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 23:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereousdelirious/pseuds/ethereousdelirious
Summary: (Immediate follow up to ep 31)Sammy's body doesn't react so well to his encounter with the pure evil that Storm generates. Luckily, Ben is there to put him back together.





	Steadfast

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to keep this exclusive to my Tumblr, but I had to post it from my phone and it was too long for a Tumblr post so here I am!  
I always feel weird posting emeto in small fandoms, so please don't get mad at me haha
> 
> Anyway, like I said, I had to post this from my phone, so there maybe be autocorrect errors. If you happen to notice anything egregious, please let me know and I'll fix it ASAP. I did TRY to proofread but you know how it goes

"Dammit! Ugh." Ben punched the censor button a few times, his hand shaking with a mix of emotions so strong no combination of swear words could hope to adequately express them. 

He stopped after a moment, waiting for Sammy to chime in with some Dad Friend advice or a pep talk, but nothing came except for the sound of shaky breathing and the occasional audible swallow.

"Sammy?" Ben looked up. "Oh, man, what happened?" Sammy had been looking better and better during Ben's heated conversation with Walt, but now he was gray-faced and practically sliding out of his chair.

"Ben?" Sammy's eyes were glassy in a way that spoke of a high fever, but he was unnaturally cold when Ben reached put to touch his forehead.

"Put your head between your legs if you think you're going to pass out-- Dammit, are we still live? Walt, if you're listening, I need you to come back. Sammy is... not good. Oh, shit!" In a moment of panic, Ben jumped backwards and watched Sammy go limp, slumping forward out of his chair and hitting the ground in a tangle of limbs.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck." Ben dropped to his knees and pressed his fingers to Sammy neck, sighing in release when he felt a pulse, rapid and weak as it was. "Dude, please don't go all comatose on me, I need you here." His voice was thready and high eith nerves, on the verge of cracking. He cleared his throat. "Seriously, Sammy, don't make me call 911 on your ass, I swear to god I'll call an ambulance and embarrass the hell out of you in front of the whole damn town."

"What?" Sammy mumbled. He rolled over onto his side and groaned. "Did I pass out?"

"Yeah, you fell out of your chair and I kind of... Didn't catch you. How do you feel?"

Ben waited for a snarky reply that never came. Instead, Sammy squeezed his eyes tight shut and shuddered. "Uh, kind of like I'm gonna throw up, actually." Ben laughed nervously but Sammy's expression didn't change. "No, but seriously--" Sammy scrambled into a half-seated position, his chest stuttering with erratic breaths.

"Oh!" Ben lunged for the trash can and scrambled to put on a "best of" tape in a wild-eyed attempt to preserve what was left of Sammy's dignity. Their listeners had heard a lot, but they definitely didn't need to hear Sammy puking his guts out on live radio.

"Thanks," Sammy said blankly when Ben shoved the trash can into his lap. He had propped himself up against the desk and was now sitting with an empty expression on his face. He was shaking subtly and loose locks of hair were stuck to his sweat-soaked face.

"Are you cold?" Ben asked, already shrugging out of his zip-up hoodie. "You feel cold. God, I hope Walt comes back."

"I'm gonna contaminate this jacket," Sammy said, though he made no move to stop Ben from tucking it around his shoulders.

"I don't think pure evil is contagious," Ben said back. Besides, I'm sure everything in the whole building is contaminated with something much worse thanks to Chet's nightly activities."

"Not helping with the nausea, dude."

"Sorry." Ben sighed. "Walt said to keep hydrated, right? I'm gonna go get you a Gatorade from the vending machine, okay?"

Sammy hummed a non-response and let his head fall back against the desk.

"Hang in there, bud. Shout if anything breaks in here and tries to kill you." Ben paused. "Not funny. Sorry."

\--

Ben lingered in the hall for a bit, Gatorade in hand, in an attempt to avoid playing audience to the sight of Sammy vomiting. Unfortunately for him, his conscience wouldn't let him stay away for long, so he steeled himself and pushed open the door.

Sammy hadn't moved. He nodded weakly at Ben and accepted the Gatorade without comment.

"Feeling any better?" Ben asked.

"Not really. My head is..m spinning like crazy. I s-swear, if I caught some weird disease off Storm--"

"No way, dude," Ben interrupted. "That guy is a skin walker. You're not. You will be fine, and I'm gonna male sure of it l. Now drink your Gatorade. I loosened the cap for you."

"Thanks, man." Sammy took a few hesitant sips. The bottle shook in his hand, threatening to spill bright blue liquid all over the floor. Sammy made a choked noise in the back of his throat and handed the bottle back to Ben.

"I can get you some water if you think that would be better," Ben offered.

Sammy vomited.

Ben cringed away instinctively l before his eyes widened in horror. A crescendoing buzz filled the air as Sammy coughed up another wave of a sticky black substance that dripped from his lips like thick oil.

"What the fuck?" Ben all but shouted over the buzzing and the faint, sourceless laughter that was starting to grow beneath it. "Uh, um, fuck, let me--" He snatched a box of tissues from the desk and held it out helplessly. 

"M'not done," Sammy warned. He took in a deep breath through his nose and then coughed as his abdomen seized unexpectedly. More of the syrupy black liquid oozed past his lips in thick ropes. Sammy made a disgusted noise and tried to spit.

"Here." Ben pressed the Gatorade back into Sammy's hand and helped him lift it to his lips. "Rinse."

Sammy obeyed, staring with disgust into the trash can after spitting out his mouthful of Gatorade. "Was that_ in_ me?"

"Let's not focus on that right now," Ben said hurriedly. "Or ever."

"Yeah." Sammy sighed and pulled Ben's hoodie tighter around his shoulders. Even in the few moments they had been talking, the color had started to return to Sammy's cheeks.

"You feel any better now?"

"Yeah, somehow." Sammy made a move to stand up.

"Whoa there!" Ben stopped him with a firm hand to the shoulder, leaving Sammy in an awkward kneeling position. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, we've got a show to do," Sammy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you serious? 10 minutes ago I was seriously considering driving you to the hospital and now you're just fine?"

"I feel better," Sammy said evasively. His hands were still shaking and he was leaning against the desk in a way that Ben suspected wasn't entirely casual.

"Okay, no way." Ben hopped to his feet and offered Sammy his hand.

Sammy let Ben haul him to his feet and immediately braced himself against the desk in a way that was _decidedly _not casual. "What are you doing?"

"I'm driving you home so you can get some rest."

Sammy looked like he wanted to argue. He glanced around the room and then back at Ben. Even with his weight braced against the desk he was still unsteady on his feet and the bright fluorescent lights only highlighted his pallor. He shook his head. "Okay "

Ben looped an arm around Sammy's shoulders and started to guide him out of the room, pretending not to notice how hard Sammy had to lean on him to stay upright. "I know you want to stay. You'd work yourself to death if I'd let you."

Sammy didn't comment on the obvious irony of this statement, though a distinctly Sammy-like voice in Ben's head whispered 'notebook.'

"I know you won't let me," Sammy said.

"That's right." Ben flicked the lightswitch on their way out the door and paused for a moment to let their eyes adjust to the dark. The small tremors running through Sammy were becoming less frequent now, and the space where their bodies touched was growing warm.

"Thank you, bud." Sammy pressed a kiss to the top of Ben's head.

Then they exited into the cold embrace of the nighttime mountain breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, you can find me on Tumblr at ethereousdelirious for more content exclusively related to whum, illness kink/fixation, hurt/comfort, etc  
Again, please let me know if you noticed any horrible autocorrect typos so I can get them fixed


End file.
